


The Lady and the Cat

by UltraVioletmxd



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fear, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletmxd/pseuds/UltraVioletmxd
Summary: A rather "Miraculous" twist on the beloved fairytale and Disney Movie, Beauty and the Beast.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know many people have thought of this, and it isn't my original idea. However, I don't want to give credit to any specific person, because I wish to not start fights. However, I do give credit to anyone who has been inspired by this idea of Chat Noir being the Beast and Marinette being Belle. It's a very common theme, and I honestly have no idea who the original creator of the idea is.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young boy lived in a shining mansion. Although he had everything his heart desired, the boy was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one Winter’s night, an old beggar man came to the mansion and offered him a small ring in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the boy sneered the gift and turned the old man away. But, he warned him not to be deceived by appearances. For, beauty is found within. And when he dismissed him again, the old man’s ugliness melted away, to reveal a powerful man, known as the owner of the Miracle Box.

The boy tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as a punishment, he transformed him into a black cat and set a powerful spell on the mansion, and all that lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the cat concealed himself inside his room and owned a magic stick as his only opening to the outside world. The ring that the old man had offered was truly a Miraculous and would shine until his 16 birthday. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the ring made its final flash, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a cat for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

 

For, who could ever learn to love a cat?


	2. Little Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. From now on, every chapter will take place right after the last.

A young girl with midnight blue hair strolled along the streets of her hometown, Paris. She swung a small purse over her head and breathed in the air of the morning sky. She crossed a few bridges, taking the longer, yet more beautiful way to the baker shop. She stepped off of the bridge and entered the busier, more crowded part of Paris.

“Bonjour!”  
“Bonjour!”  
“Bonjour, Bonjour!”  
The girl smiled. “Bonjour!” She greeted a group of townspeople. She noticed the librarian, with his small cart of books, like always. Every morning was just the same in the city of Paris.

“Good morning Marinette!” The librarian smiled warmly. Marinette waved in return.  


“Where are you off to?” The librarian asked as he organized a couple of new books on his cart. Marinette noticed two girls out of the corner of her eye who were whispering about the librarian. However, she ignored it.  


“The baker’s shop. I wanted to bake a new batch of maca-” Marinette started, only to be interrupted by the same two girls who had knocked over the librarian’s cart, sending the librarian to the ground. The girls giggled and ran off.  
Marinette gasped and immediately helped the librarian up. She fixed his hat and picked up his cart along with the books. 

“Are you ok?” She asked.  


“Stupid shenanigans, silly girls.” He looked up, embarrassed. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Marinette.” The librarian fixed up his cart and got ready to roll it towards the town. “Have a nice day!”  


Marinette nodded and strolled deeper into the crowd. Many thought she was a strange girl, to run errands for herself and work in a shop, but she enjoyed it. It wasn't a chore for her, it was just a usual routine that she loved.  


She finally reached the smallest bakery in town, Cat Café. Though it’s size cannot be compared to other restaurants, the food had always been the finest in Paris. Marinette had always been curious about the ingredients. She walked in, only to be  
immediately greeted by 3 cats and the baker.  


“Hello, there Marinette.” The baker yelled from behind the counter. “How did the rice flour work out for you?”  
Marinette set her purse down. “It gave the cookies a very delicate taste. But…” Marinette trailed off. She had yet to find the perfect ingredient for her macrons.  


“..It wasn’t the thing you needed?” The baker stopped kneading the dough he was making to look at her.  


“I’m afraid not. Do you know if there are any other ingredients I could use?” Marinette held her breath, as the baker twisted his eyes in thought. He searched around the shop, when finally his eyes lit up and gestured for Marinette to follow him. The blue-eyed followed him, politely stepping over each cat. Marinette had always been fascinated by cats. Their furry ears, perky ears….  


The baker took a small bottle from his shelf and carefully handed it to Marinette. Marinette looked at him in question.  


“It’s just vanilla extract.” She said, examining the bottle. Well, she thought it was vanilla extract. The baker laughed and wiped a bit of flour off his forehead.  


“Aged vanilla. From-” The baker started, only to be interrupted by an enthusiastic Marinette.  


“Madagascar! Oh, thank you!” Marinette jumped up and down and put the bottle in her purse.  


“No problem.” The baker smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls rate and review it'd make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Just the prologue. I do not own anything, just the play on the original prologue. Everything else belongs to Miraculous Ladybug and Disney.


End file.
